Alpha And Omega Real Life
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Kate and Humphrey are fianlly a couple at the end of high school this is there life in collage and beyond
1. Family connections and break up

**Alpha and Omega Real Life **

**Chapter 1 Family connections and break up**

It was a bright sunny day in Jasper Park high school was going to be starting in around an hour. A grey furred wolf was still in bed sleeping from being out the othet night. "Humphrey get out of bed you lazy son of a wolf" his brother said walking downstairs as Humphrey feel out the bed "Im up" he said getting up instantly.

Downstairs Humphrey Brother,Mother and Farther where all haveing there breakfast when Humphrey came running down. "Sorry i slept in i didn't get in till around 1 in rhe morning last night" Humphrey said sitting down and starting to eat his breakfast. "I can see you where out with that girl again weren't you son" His dad said smileing "Dad her names Kate and yes i was out with her Garth was being mean as useal" Humphrey said eating still. "So how is she son anything on her mind" His mom asked since she and Humphrey shared a real connection and she knew Humphrey felt strongly for Kate.

"You know what Mom Garth beat her again last night and if thats not all he made out with another wolf last night" Humphrey said growling. "Yeah i got a video look" as Ben gets Wolfbook up (get it wolfbook instead of facebook anyways). "Ben please Humphrey dosent want to see that" Mason said "Dad it's fine i know my brother wouldn't hurt me" Humphrey said giveing him a high five.

"Son i know this might be hard but i see you been working out a lot can we see that muscle on you" Frostline asked as she walked over "Erm sure mom why not" Humphrey asked a bit shy and showing his four pack "Oh Mason honey look at his muscle he's like Ben" Frostline said pretending to fall in love. "Humphrey i know school won't like this but if you that Garth fellow beat Kate kick his wolf butt" Mason said winking at him "And Ben will back you up won't you mister" There mother said looking at Ben

"Of cource mom" Ben said as their dad got in the car with his two sons.

Time Passes: 12 Minutes at the High school

Humphrey and Ben's dad drove into the parking lot of Jasper high as Humphrey saw Kate and Lilly saying goodbye to Winston. "Hey you two have a good day at school OI Winston wait up" Mason said screaming off after his freind. "Hey Kate Lilly you two okay" Humphrey said walking up to the girls. "Yeah where fine thanks for takeing me out last night Humphrey i enjoyed it" Kate said sweetly hugging him. Ben and Lilly then noticed Garth enter school "Hey bro Garth incomeing watch it" Ben said "I know Ben you heard dad if he attacks he's dead" Humphrey said grinning. "Humphrey you gotta go" Lilly said moveing away from them Kate saw Garth and ran over to him "Hey sweetheart" Kate said just to get slapped bu Garth leaveing 3 claw marks on her face "I told you not to see that Omega pest again" Garth ordered hitting her again as Ben got raged not because he liked Kate but for saying stuff agisnt his family. "Hey Garth hit Kate one more time and i swear im gonner puch you so hard you won't know where to walk" Humphrey shouted at him cutting Ben off.

"Oh yeah tuff guy what you gonner do" Garth said walking towards Humphrey. Kate looked at Humphrey and teared up from her face being hit "Im gonner stop you touching Kate" Humphrey said makeing a stand as Garth got closer Ben got in front of Garth "Garth all he wants is for you to stop hitting and cheating on Kate" Ben said kindly looking at Kate and smileing then noticeing Lilly and blushing. Garth saw this "Oh well well well Ben likes Lilly ha how very poor" Garth said lagheing his guts out and swining a punch at Ben just for him to stop it. "Oh Garth you don't mess with the Gadsbys or them" Ben said looking at Lilly and Kate "Girls look away this might get ugly" Ben said "Hit him bro" Ben shouted moveing his head for his brother just to hit Garth in the head.

"Wow i wanted to do that for the three years you hurt Kate" Humphrey said as Ben ran over to Kate and Lilly "Ben you stupid Garth will murder him" Kate said now scared for Humphrey as Humphrey took his top off to show his four pack as all the girls jaws dropped but Kate just smirked same as Ben "Told you Lilly he has been working out" Ben said watching the fight. Garth was more powerful then Humphrey but could take hits and hit hard. Garth threw a punch then one at his rib cage hitting him and then kicking him to the ground. As Ben was about to jump in but was stopped by Kate and LIlly "You listen here Omega Kates my bitch understand and she will keep me and you and that pathtic excuse for a brother won't stop me" Garth said before Punching Humphrey 5 times in the head. "Ben don't act silly and bring the RAF into this again" Lilly said looking at Ben "Oh don't worrie this is no royal air force this is personal" Ben said walking to Garth "You fight dirty" Ben said throwing him off Humphrey who had a black eye and claw marks all over "Come on you get up" Bens aid helping him up as Garth charged the brother and Ben standed in Garths way "Back off" Ben said as Lilly defended Humphrey as well "Just like wingmen" Ben quoted to Lilly makeing her giggle.

"I see well ill have to take you and Kates sister out then" Garth said before Kate pushed him over and the crowed that had formed when the fight started where shocked. "No Garth where though i can't take it anymore" Kate said "Oh and what you gonner do without me your family can't survive" Garth said getting up "I don't need your money" Kate said walking over to Humphrey "I don't need anything at all" Kate said locking eyes with Humphrey.


	2. Where Rich

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 2 where rich **

Kate was looking into Humphrey's eyes and smileing looking at him as Lilly looked at Ben not looking away. "Ben calm down he won't try anything okay" Lilly said turning his face to face her "It's okay you beat him at last" Lilly said hugging him. Humphrey saw this and stared jokeing around "Lilly and Ben sitting in a tree" Humphrey sung "Oh watch it bro your worst with golden girl there" Ben said smirking.

"Ew all this love stuff im out of her" Garth said before trying to hit Ben and Lilly "Garth be gone" Lilly said stopping him as Ben,Kate and Humphrey where shocked Lilly stopped Garth's punch. "What blame Ben he tought me" Lilly said blushing "I have all day off finshed all my work how about you Ben" Humphrey said still locked on Kate "Lets just say im all clear brother" Ben said pulling Lilly closer. "KISS HER BEN" Hucth shouted out makeing Lilly and Ben look at him "Ill kill you Hutch" Ben said before Lilly pulled him into a kiss. Kate just watched her younger sister kiss Ben "screw this Humphrey" Kate said pulling him into a kiss as well. "Brother i think we got shot down here" Ben said "Ben i hate you and those plane quotes but i admit im hit" Humphrey said pulling away and smileing.

School finshed at 12 today since it was the final day of high school as Winston and Mason walked into school talking "Yeah Winston i told them if he hits your daghter let him have it" Mason explained to Winston "Yeah i know Mason" as they both saw there daghters and boy hugging and kissing as they ran over. "What i miss" Mason asked seeing his boys walk over to him "Where rich dad ha" Humphrey said "We shot and confirmed kills dad as in we got them" Ben said hugging his dad "Im proud of you boys" Mason said looking over to Winston and his daghters. "Mason we have to leave Jasper" Winston said walking over to them "Why" Mason asked confused "Garths parents payed out bills we have no money so where kinda homeless" Winston said as Kate and Lilly looked at there dream men and cryed knowing they had to leave. "Winston you know im with the RAF and so is my Ben here we get too much you are staying put" Mason said handing him twenty three thousand pounds. "Mason no i can't its too much" Winston said as Mason dragged him over. "Listen i need a wingman in the air force you can join me just look at our pups" Mason said pointing to the two couples holding each other close. "Yeah i can't pull them away from one another they will be destroyed okay Mason you win" Winston said walking over to his daghters.

"Girls Garth may be gone but where staying put" Winston said winking at the girls. "Now you four go have fun we got to erm go back home" Mason said winking at Winston "Lets scare the liveing day light out of them follow me" Mason said as they ran off. " Humphrey im just" Kate hugged Humphrey hard and didn't let him go "Hey girls wanna maybe go out sometime" Ben asked looking at them "No Ben we want you boys to be ours" Lilly said "you mean as in couples holding hands that sorta thing" Humphrey said getting nervous "Exactly Humphrey" Kate said pulling him close as the girls where about to kiss the boys they where in for the scare of there lives. Two tornados flew just 21 feet above them. "HOLY SHIT" Kate said jumping into Humphreys arms "Where being attacked" Lilly scramed diveing to the ground they boys just burst into lagheter. "Girls our dad with the RAF and i bet your dad is too" Humphrey said seeing the girls get up.


	3. Home

**Alpha and Omega Real life**

**Chapter 3 Home**

"Come on girls we will take you to see your dad" Ben said walking over to there car "Wait you mean a real RAF base" Kate said "Yeah they built it about 2 years ago in Jasper since England and Canda are now united" Humphrey said letting Kate get in the back with him "Thanks my Omega" Kate smiled nuzzleing his neck as Lillly got in with Ben.

Time switch At Raf base Jasper

Winston and Mason had just landed and where walking over to there offspring "Dad what the hell you gave us a heart attack" Kate said pushing Winston "What about the boys did they get scared" Winston asked "My boys never get scared" Mason said as he saw them both come out the building. "Hey girls check out your knights in shineing armor" Mason said moveing so they could see two pilots with there helmet on one had Grey colour saying Humphrey on his helmet and the other was the same but darker grey saying Ben as they walked to Kate and Lilly and lifted there shades up "Alright girls" Humphrey said all the girls could say was wow seeing there love lifes in RAF uniform made them look even hotter "Kate Lilly wanna go for a ride" Ben said throwing them there own helmets. "Wait in them" Kate said pointing to a row of aircraft. "Oh yes Kate come on" Humphrey said helping her in his own F22 Raptor whilst Ben helped Lilly into his Harrier Jumpjet.

"Ben do you read over" Humphrey said sorting Kate's helmet out "Loud and clear brother ready for this" Ben said over the mic "Hell yeah lets go" Humphrey replied as he shot off the runway into the air. "Kate you okay back there" Humphrey said as Kate looked around the plane "My god this is beautiful Humphrey" Kate said in awe "Reminds me of a certain girl" Humphrey said winking as they shot off. "Lilly this plane is diffrent to my brothers so look out" ben said as it hoverd and then took off after the Raptor "Hey Ben thats sweet" Lilly said seeing the jet nozzels turn forward "Yeah this palne can hover and fly cool isnt it" Ben said getting along side the F22 and flying over so it was upside down looking down into the cockpit "Gretting bro" Ben said showing his middle finger and flying off. "Why you just swear Ben" Lilly said shocked "For fun oh crap missle lock" Ben said rolling over as a missle just missed them "HUMPHREY YOU BASTARD" Ben said over the mic

"Do it again Humphrey" Kate said "No hun if it hits the jet there dead we don't want that" Humphrey said and then said to Ben "Yo lets take these girls into a dogfight before we land " Humphrey said as Ben agreed and sped off with Humphrey following after 10 minutes of barrle rolls and banking they landed and the girls waited for the boys to get back. "Hey love" Kate said walking to Humphrey kissing him. "Love huh ill need to get use to that" Humphrey smiled "Come we better tell mom about this girls wanna sleep at ours im sure your dad's told Eve" Ben asked as the girls nodded and got in the boys car and raced home.

"Mom where back" Ben said as Frostline ran over to hug them "You boys and those aircraft you nearly made me think WW3 was on" She complained before seeing Kate and Lilly "Hey girls what you doing here" Frostline asked before seeing the girls Kiss Bena nd Humphrey. "Oh so you finally got them boys" There mom said and walked back to the table to eat as they joined them.

"So Kate tell us how was your first fly" Mason asked wanting to know "I found it very peaceful and calm" Kate said looking at Humphrey "Yeah till you shot a what is it Ben" Lilly asked "Heat seeking missle love" Ben said eating a chip "Yeah one of them at us them is was all rolling over turning left left again" Lilly said getting dizzy. "You boys and your toys so Kate tell me how was this morning" Frostline asked "Horrible" Kate said showing three claw marks on her face "Oh i forgot about that Kate im sorry" Humphrey said licking her cheek makeing her sigh and moan a little. "So where you two sleeping tonight" Masona and Frostline asked as they both replied "With our boys" makeing Ben and Humphrey look at each "We clicked bro" Bens said "Hell yeah we did" Humphrey replied as the girls got up with the boys and walked to there bed room. Ben and Humphrey shared a room but had a wall between them with a door giveing easy access to each others room's if they weren't locked.

"Here we are Lilly my bedroom" Ben said walking in as Lilly saw posters of spitfires transformers and other things like Doctor who. "Wow your a sci fi geek arnt you" Lilly said looking at him "Yeah i guess i am Lilly i always got picked on because of it" Ben said sitting on the bed. As Lilly walked over to him "Hey i don't care if you like this stuff its cute and me and my sister love transformers so your safe with us who you support" Lilly asked sweetly "Autobotd you" Ben said looking at her "Same as you who want's damn decpticons anyways" Lilly laghed.

Next door Humphrey was on his bed seeing Kate look round his room "Kate you okay sweetheart" Humphrey asked bit confused with her actions "Yeah im fine Humphrey just looking for somewhere to sit" Kate said trying to find a chair or something then hearing something on the bed and turns round to see Humphrey get off it "Go on" Humphrey said walking over "No Humphrey i can't" Kate said looking into his bue eyes "Hey your sleeping with me remeber" Humphrey said strokeing her cheek as she got in bed with him "I love you" Kate said as she locked eyes with Humphrey kissing him for about 2 minutes before Frostline entred "Okay you two bed time light out" She said turning the light off whilst Mason did the same with Ben's room. "Kate you awake" Humphrey whispered "Yeah you okay" Kate said rolling over to see Humphrey and her nose touching as they rubbed them togther "Wanna go to an airshow tommow me and you no parents sister or brother just you and myself" Humphrey proposed "Humphrey that sounds amazeing but how long is it on" Kate questioned "Oh about an hour then you choose" Humphrey said wanting tommow to be special. "Hmm maybe shop i might treat you to a game or something" Kate said with a wink "Oh no you haven't got much i will give u the money" Humphrey said giveing her about 100 pound. "Thanks Humphrey love you" Kate said kissing him until they feel asleep.


	4. Air Mail

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 4 Air Mail**

The brand new couples where just starting to wake up from there first sleep with each other. Lilly and Ben where the first couple to wake up as Ben rolled to the side of the bed and rubbed his face "Blimy what a night" Ben said seeing Lilly open her eyes a get up. "Hey Ben sleep okay" Lilly said putting her arms around him "Yeah best sleep in years" Ben said kissing her arms. "Come on let get some food" Lilly said getting out of bed running out Ben's room "Hold it missy shirt" Ben said pokeing her playfully "Oh yeah sorry" Lilly said getting her black top and walking past Ben.

Meanwhile Humphrey was already awake and had just finshed breakfast takeing Kate's up before bumping into his brother and Lilly. "Hey Humphrey wheres Kate" Ben questioned "Shes still asleeep im takeing her breakfast up" Humphrey said giveing him a high five before walking up stairs whilst Ben and Lilly sat with Ben's parents. As Humphrey opened his door to see Kate waiting for him "Hey hun your up early" Kate said grabbing the plate from him and starting to eat. "Yeah i know Kate we gotta go soon rember" Humphrey said sitting on the bed sighing a bit as Kate stopped and kissed his cheek softly "Why you look sad" Kate asked worried about him. "Nothing just Kate you know im rich right" Humphrey said turning to face her "Yeah what about it" Kate asked looking him in the eyes "Well are you dateing me because im rich" Humphrey said looking down at his hand as Kate put hers on his and kissed him "No Humphrey ive know you what 15 years and only found out you were rich yesterday so no i don't care if your rich i love you for you" Kate said kissing him before finshing her breakfast. "Okay Kate i love you get dressed ill be downstairs" Humphrey said takeing his plate downstairs and sitting with his family "So son what you and Kate doing today" Frostline asked "Im takeing Kate to that airshow and then im" Humphrey said getting nervous as Ben hugged him "Come on tell us brother" Ben said smileing at him "Im going to propose to Kate" Humphrey finally said seeing his Mom and Dad smile "Bit early son shouldn't you wait" His mom said "Mom ive know Kate for so long i know shes the one" Humphrey said smileing "And how you doing it" Mason asked wanting to help "Well i need you Ben and Winston's help im writeing it in the air" Humphrey said "Sure bro we can help" Ben said.

"Help with what" Kate said walking down and looking hot as ever "Wow erm hi Kate" Ben said looking at Humphrey and hitting him. "Oh hi Kate" Humphrey said kissing her. "You two have fun at the airshow" Frostline said "We will" Humphrey answered as he winked at the others. "Ben can i join you in this" Lilly asked "Sure babe you can ride with me" Ben said kissing her softly.

Time skip 35 minutes late at RAF base Jasper

Two Tomcats flew over the corwd and dropped flares to show off "Wow" was all Kate could say "Beautiful huh Kate" Humphrey said looking at her "Yeah sure is i never knew planes where so sleek fast and beautiful" Kate said holding Humphreys hand as his phone rang "Two seconds Kate" Humphrey picked up his phone "Hello yeah you ready right im there" Humphrey said smirking. "Kate ill be back soon just stay here and watch the show" Humphrey said kissing her strongly before moveing though the crowd of wolves "Wounder where he's off to" Kate thought before turning round to watch the show. 5 minutes later the speaker talked "Now we have a special performece from the Gadsbys and there freinds enjoy" The speaker said as a F22 Raptor and Harrier and two tornados flew over and shot into the air with white smoke. "You guys ready" Humphrey said to his squad "I can't belive this is how you are proposeing Humphrey" Winston said. "Lets do this" Ben said flying over to make the messge with the other and ending it with Humphrey and Ben makeing a love heart. The messge said Kate i love you and will you be my wife all Kate could do was smile and run over to the runway where the planes landed as she got there Winston,Mason,Ben and Lilly had drove away as Humphrey got out his Raptor seeing Kate run over and tackle him. "I see you enjoyed that little show huh" Humphrey joked being kissed passiontly by her "Humphrey you are so stupid sometimes but cute and my answer is yes i will marrie you" Kate said exited and kissed him more.


	5. Shopping and Final Party

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 5 Shopping and final party**

Kate was still on top of Humphrey snogging him for 3 minutes before helping him up "Come on lover boy lets go shopping" Kate giggled holding his hand "Yeah i might look at some rings whilst where there" Humphrey said winking at her as they drove off.

Time skip 1 hour

Kate and Humphrey arrived at Jasper jewlers Humphrey had donted alot of money to most shops so they knew him very well. "Ah Humphrey nice to see you again what can i do for you today" The jewler asked "Im looking for engagement rings Harry hook me up" Humphrey said "Of cource gimme a Minute" Harry said as he came back with a two golden rings with dimounds in them handing them to him "What you think Kate good enough" Humphrey said "Hold on i got a better idea" Harry said and came back 20 minutes later "Humphrey always talked about you Kate so he made me make this" Harry said handing her a the same ring but with her and Humphreys name ingraved in it. Kate was in shock and hugged Humphrey "Harry how much mate" Humphrey asked hugging Kate back.

"For you on the house buddy" Harry said handing him the rings as Kate put Humphrey on whilst he did the same to her. "Perfect" Humphrey said walking out with her. "So hun how about that Game i promised you" Kate said dragging him to there local GAME store the GAME store knew both of them quite well and Humphrey always donted about 250 pounds a month to them as they entred the store two of the wolves walked over. "Hey Greycub Megan you alright" Kate said looking at her freinds "Where good thanks" Megan said hugging her "Well whats this" Megan said looking at her hand and then Humphrey "My god you he didn't did he" Megan said shocked "Yes he did" Kate said kissing him "That note in the sky was from Humphrey" Greycub said giveing Humphrey respect "How did you see that" Humphrey asked "Humphrey all of Jasper saw it" Megan said lagheing "So came for a game then" Megan said "Yeah im treating my love got any one we can play togther" Kate said holding Humphrey "Well im not sure anything you want in paticular" Greycub asked. "Anything with Jets" Kate asked shocking Megan "You like jets now do ya" Megan joked "Yeah Humphrey made me fall in love" Kate said hugging him "Well how about Battlefield 3 then" Greycub said handing them the game.

"What do you do on it" Kate asked "Well its basiclly all out war with diffrent wolves and it has jets two each side so if you both love jets it is perfect for you" Greycub explained "Trust me Kate it's really good you get tanks jets helicopters all that it like real war" Megan said. "Okay how much" Humphrey asked looking at the game "Well for you 10 pound" Megan said "Deal" Kate said quickly giveing her the money. "So i guess you two are going to the party like we did 2 year ago" Megan asked. "Yeah where going" Humphrey said "Alright see you guys soon" Greycub said walking away with Megan

Time Skip 2 hours

Kate and Humphrey walked into Humphreys house to see Kates parents there with the others. "Hey mom" Kate said as Eve hugged her daghter "I missed you sweetie" Eve said noticeing Humphrey "I saw your message" Eve said looking at him "Oh crap" Humphrey thought before Eve hugged him too "Such a sweet boy" Eve said sitting with Winston "So what you buy today guys" Ben said sitting with Lilly "Kate got me this" Humphrey said thorwing Ben the game "Oh Battlefield huh we all team up we kick some russian butt" Ben proposed as everyone nodded. "And Humphrey got me this" Kate said showing her ring as the girls ran over to check it "Wow pure gold your name ingraved" Eve said looking at Humphrey and the boys.

"Hey girls quick game before the party" Humphrey said putting the game in. 10 minutes into there first game they where winning. "Right Kate Flanker to the left im on him" Humphrey said flying one of there teams F18's as the other where in tanks or on foot. "Ah Ben medic" Lilly said being killed before the enemy got knifed by Ben and revied "Thanks hun" Lilly said kissing him "Winston Tank take the thing out" Mason said hideing with his wife in a building "Eve blow him to hell" Winston said as Eve fired the tank shell killing the tank. After the match ended the team where all complaining they where hackers. "Stupid wolves" Kate said walking up with the other to get ready for there Party.

Time Skip 1 hour

The girls where downstairs waiting for there dates as they came down with normal clothes Humphrey was wearing his dads old RAF shirt whilst Ben was wearing his trusty Autobot shirt as they walked over to the girls. "How do we look" Ben said "Perfect" Kate said kissing Humphrey as they headed out to Ben and Humphreys porshe and camero.

Time skip 10 Minutes into the Party

The girls where haveing a blast danceing and haveing fun whilst the boys where drinking Beer. "Ben im telling you a harrier is better then a F22" Hutch said "No impossible Hutch F22's are better just they don't hover" Humphrey said as Kate and Lilly came up "Hi boys" They both said makeing Hutch spit half his beer out "Holy shit there hot tonight" Hutch said makeing them look at him makeing him walk to his other freinds. "Care to dance Humphrey" Kate said as Humphrey drunk his beer "Im crap at danceing" Humphrey said seeing Ben get up "Brother im crap but im still trying" Ben said walking away with Lilly. "Please Humphrey" Kate said her ring shineing in the light. " Fine Kate come on" Humphrey said as they started to dance. Later though the night all the students had to sing Humphrey and Ben had left the party and it was Kate and Lillys turn. "What do we sing Lilly" Kate said thinking "The touch" Lilly suggested "I know it well enough okay" Kate said as they started to howl the song but some wolves includeing Garth where booing them "Wheres our boys when we need them" Kate thought just as a massive door opend and Ben's harrier flew in hovering as Ben and Humphrey jumped out as the Harrier took off on autopilot whilst the boys joined in with there loves as most the wolves stopped booing and cheered.

Time skip 25 Minutes later

The two couples where enjoying there relaxation after they sung as Garth and one of his Mates called Scar walked over and grabbed Kate and Lilly. "Hey Garth what the hell" Kate said trying to get away Ben got up and followed with Humphrey as they went outside and when they did Ben and Humphrey saw Garth slap Kate and start kicking her whilst Scar was pushing Lilly around. The crowd looked to Ben and Humphrey as Ben being a bit more stronger ran in and tripped Scar before running to Kate and Grabbing Garth pulling him off as the girls got behind Humphrey who had just got there. "Well look who it is the Omegas" Garth said as he noticed Kate and Humphreys ring "Oh so you two are engaged huh" Garth said walking towards them as Ben got in the way "Ben MOVE" Garth shouted "Never you want them go though me" Ben said as Garth punched Ben in the face makeing him move back. "Ben you suck your an asshole so don't try and stop me from reaching my loved one" Garth bited as he walked over to Kate before Humphrey punched him "Stay away from my girlfreind Garth" Humphrey growled protecting Kate and Lilly "Oh youll pay for that" Garth said about to attack Humphrey before being tackled by Ben "Your fight is with me" Ben said fighting him and Scar able to fight off scar before getting his shirt clawed "That was my grandads you ass" Ben said grabbing Garth and kicking his face makeing him go down as Scar and his mates ganged up on Ben "Come on then wimps" Ben said getting ready to fight before Humphrey ran in front of Ben "Leave him alone" Humphrey said as Lilly walked over and held Ben close as did Kate. The wolves had no choice they left leaveing only Garth "Listen here Garth my brother and Kate are happy now if i see you ever try to harm them the RAF will bomb your place till its dust hear me" Ben thretend getting them out of the school and back home.


	6. Nice Relaxing Day

**Alpha and Omega Real Life **

**Chapter 6 Nice relaxing Day**

Soon Kate and the others got back home to where there parents still where as they walked in Kate and Ben's parents saw Kate look a bit upset and Ben's shirt clawed and his body coverd in cuts. "My god guys what you been doing tonight" Winston said hugging Kate and checking Ben. As Eve walked over growling "What you done to my daghters boys" Eve said "Mom don't it was Garth" Kate said stopping Eve "Garth again" Mason said walking over to Ben letting him sit down "You look like youve been though hell son" Mason said as Frostline came in with some medical supply's. "Im not the only one" Ben said looking over at Kate "Ben im fine really but thanks for saveing us" Kate said kissing Humphrey.

"Any time OUCH Mom" Ben said as she cleaned his wound "Sorry dear" Frostline said cleaning his bloody body. "Ben you look bad" Lilly said walking over to him and helping his mom. "I wasn't letting Scar hurt you was i" Ben said wimpering a bit from the pain as Humphrey and Kate walked over "Ben i could of handled Garth" Humphrey said cuddleing Kate. "I know brother but i can't stand him hitting you" Ben said still being cleaned.

Time skip 2 hours

"We will see you tommow then girls" Humphrey said hugging them both "Yeah look after Ben will you he needs it" Kate said seeing Ben watching Pearl Harbour. "Why is he always watching that" Kate questioned "It soothes him watching a movie makes him feel calm" Humphrey said kissing Her. Later that night something happend that would change the familys life forever.

Humphrey was first to wake up and had gone into his brothers room to check up on him "Ben you alright today" Humphrey asked as Ben rolled over "I feel better yeah thanks bro lets see Mom and Dad" Ben said getting out of bed still coverd in blood and cuts as they walked downstairs they saw something Garth was in there house over two dead wolves!

"MOM DAD" Humphrey said running over as Garth ran out the door and into his dodge "BASTERD GARTH" Ben shouted running over to his Mom and Dad "Ben call an ambulance" Humphrey pleaded "Already done" Ben said holding his Mom and Dad's paw "Stay with us don't do this to us" Ben said tearing up "Boys listen to us as our dieing wish" Mason said holding his wound "Don't say that Dad the doctor will come and fix you up" Humphrey said looking at him "Boys listen to us Humphrey you marry Kate like you said look after her if you have kids raise them like we did to you make her happy" Frostline said dieing "OH NO NO MOM MOM" Humphrey said shakeing her. "My son's im joining your mom soon but Ben keep your brother safe and Lilly and Kate and one thing more" Mason said breathing faster "What dad" Ben said crying "Kill that bastered Garth kill" Mason said as he feel dead as well just as the paramedics ran in and checked there pulse.

"Im sorry lads there gone" one of them said "Im sorry for your loss" The other said as both brothers hugged each other knowing there family was two shorter.


	7. Major and Sergent are Dead

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 7 Major and sergant are dead**

Humphrey and Ben where driveing to Kate and Lillys house still crying as they walked up to there door knocking on it. As Kate and Lilly ran over with Winston and Eve "I got it" Lilly said opening the door just to see Humphrey leaning on the door crying his eyes out as Ben feel to his knees crying also and punching the floor.

Winston and Eve where shocked what had happend to the boys to make them like this the girls where backing up shocked also "GUYS whats the hell is wrong" Winston asked running out to both there said "Major Mason and Sergant Frostline are dead" Ben said crying even more those words made the girls look at them and start to cry also. "Who did this guys" Winston said upset also "That Basterd Garth" Humphrey said as Kate ran out and clung to him comforting him best she could. Lilly looked out to see Ben walking down the road as she and Eve ran after him "Ben what you doing" Lilly shouted "Im going to kill that son of a bitch" Ben said sound evil and with no emtion "BEN NO THIS ISNT THE WAY" Lilly shouted as Ben ust kept walking Lilly took a breath and song you got the touch knowing it made him happy and calmed him down.

Ben heard Lilly sing and turned round listening to her and looked at Eve before falling to his knees once more as Lilly ran up and hugged him tightly "Shh Ben im here okay im not going anywhere" Lilly said holding him close and walking back to the house with Humphrey and Kate sat down already as Kate moved to let Ben sit with Humphrey. "Boys i cannot begin to say how sorry i am is there anything we can do" Eve said as the boys looked at them "Call the police RAF and white house" Ben said "Erm Ben we can do the first two but how can we call the president" Winston said "My mom and dad saved his life and are good freinds there in my contacts" Ben explained giveing him there phone.

Time skip 1 Hour

soon most of Jasper's RAF and police force where at the house with the president arriveing as he walked in he saw Ben and Humphrey stand up a salute him "Sir" they both said "Boys please don't i know this is hard for you" the President said walking over to them and hugging them "So tell me who the hell did this to my favioute freinds son's" he asked as the Police walked in His name is Garth he has always had a problem with them" The officer said as the president looked at the boys "Ben i know this is really hard but what you think we should do" He asked him as he looked at everyone "I want you to get him and address the world saying what a bastrad he is if its possible" Ben said "Of cource Ben look if there anything you need im always open to talk" The president said as he turned to see the others "Ah hello Winston i heard about you well done in calling me" He said shakeing his paw "Of cource sir" Winston said smileing "And who are these lovely girls" He asked "This is Eve my wife and my two daghters Lilly and Kate" He explained as he saw a engagement ring on Kate's finger. "Ah your engaged Kate can i ask who to" He asked as Kate walked over to Humphrey and Lilly to Ben hugging them "Ah i see well Ben and Humphrey follow me we will get this Garth fellow" He said as he got in his helicopter and took off whilst Ben and Humphrey got in a SWAT van headin to Garth's house.

As soon as they got there the SWAT team put C4 on the door and walked in "POLICE FREZZE" One of the SWAT team said aiming his M4 at Garth "What the hell is this" Garth shouted being cuffed "You are under arrest Garth" The president said walking in "for what" Garth snapped "The murder of Mason and Frostline Gadsby" He said as Ben and Humphrey walked in. "Oh well they were worthless" Garth said as Ben got angrey and was about to get enraged before two SWAT teams stopped him "Ben i know this is hard but your Royal Air Force bud be strong" One of the SWAT teams said as Ben nodded.

Time skip 1 Day later

Every TV in the world was interuppted by the president "This is the president of the united states im sorry to say two of my close freinds have died and there offspring has no where to go" He said as Ben and Humphrey walked up "Now im asking everyone in Jasper who know these two wolves to help them anyway they can they don't want much just comfort and really good freinds that is all" The president said sighning off

Time Skip 3 Hours later

Humphrey and Ben where at Kate's house still not calming down from there loss as Kate and Lilly where doing there best to calm them down "Humphrey come on were going to bed" Kate said walking upstairs with him as Lilly followed with Ben and the girls pushed Ben and Humphrey onto there beds. "Humphrey i know you are still upset but you have me now i know im nothing like your Mom but im here and always ready to talk love" Kate said kissing him as he started to calm down and ended up falling Asleep with Kate strokeing his fur. "Ben was still in a state and didn't seem to calm down until Lilly started to sing to him again and in no time at all he fell asleep too. The girls left the boys alone and went downstairs to sit with there parents and the president. "There asleep" Kate said sitting with her dad. "So how are they" The president asked "Still very very upset sir" Lilly said "Oh please call me John" John said politely "Okay John but i don't think they can go back to the RAF not with this" Kate said looking down as John walked over "Kate i know your engaged and if i was you since you two will be married soon this is a good time to comfort him and make him feel loved he needs that" John asked as Kate nodded and hugged him "Look ill leave my number here if you need anything gimme a call okay" John said leaveing the house.


	8. Recovery

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 8 Recovery **

Kate and Lilly where right next to Ben and Humphrey for the next week or so until they started to calm down. One Monday Kate and Lilly where downstairs eating there Bacon with there Mom and Dad as Ben and Humphrey came down yawning. Alerting the Family "Hey you two how are you today" Winston asked smileing kindly at them both.

"Where feeling good today Winston thanks" Humphrey said "Mom and Dad are gone but still we had them for 18 years so we have happy memorys" Ben said "Well at least your calmer now" Lilly said walking up to him "I think we are going to go fly" Humphrey said before being stopped by Kate "No John has sorted it out your staying here with me" Kate said pulling him close "I love you and your not going away" Kate said kissing his neck. "Okay Kate fine" Humphrey said sitting down on there sofa with Kate laying on top of him.

"Im sorry Kate ive been crying most the time some future husband i am" Humphrey said looking at her just to get pawed softly "Don't say that Humphrey your parents just got killed im sure we can postpone the wedding im in no rush" Kate said hugging him. "Ben are you okay love" Lilly said looking at Ben still haveing his scars from the fight with Garth. "Yeah i am your eyes are so beautiful" Ben said moveing close to her before locking muzzes with him. Winston and Eve watched there daghters with there boyfreind for the first time Ben and Humphrey where smileing for a change as they walked over to the other couch. "I see you boys find happyness when with our daghters" Eve said smileing "Well Eve there the only happyiness we have left" Ben said holding Lilly close "Bro i might quit the RAF" Humphrey said "Yeah whys that" Ben asked still looking at Lilly "We have money i don't wanna crash and lose Kate" Humphrey said as Ben just nodded "Winston call John that the RAF lost two pilots for personal feelings" Ben said still looking at Lilly.

Time skip 23 Minutes Later

Kate was now sitting with Humphrey relaxing whilst Lilly and Ben where as well on the same sofa they where all watching Battleship on clawflix. "When is the action comeing in to this" Kate yawned "Soon love just got good" Humphrey said kissing her "Ben would you do this if an alian invasion happend" Lill asked looking at him on his Laptop "Of cource i would Lilly" Ben said logging out and letting her get more comfortable. "Humphrey is this great or what" Ben said looking over at Humphrey "What being in my girls arms and watching Battleship yeah perfect" Humphrey said kissing Kate's forehead.


	9. Ready for tonight

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 9 Ready for tonight**

It had been around 2 week's since Mason and Frostlines death and Ben and Humphrey had finally gotten back into there normal lives. Humphrey had decided to get a job as a aircraft deisgner might which ment he didn't have to leave Kate's side or do much expect deisgn aircraft for the army. Ben had got a job with Paramount as a special effect deisgner which ment he had less time to stay at home but they knew about Ben's life so they let him go at 4:00 to stay with his family.

Ben walked into his and Humphreys home seeing Kate and Lilly watching TV. Humphrey was upstairs in his office since Ben had paid for the house to be upgraded with new beds and a few new rooms like a pool and office for Humphrey. Ben just got in with his laptop and taken his shoes off before Lilly walked up to him and kisses him "Hey baby have a nice day" Lilly said since she was intrested in Movie's same as Ben and loved hearing about his day. "Yeah been working on a space battle for an upcomeing movie damn its hard work" Ben said smileing "Yeah well at least you get to go watch the movie for free" Lilly said walking back to sit with her sister. "No Lilly the whole family can go" Ben said sitting down and relaxing "What you mean by family dose that mean we can go" Kate asked looking at Ben yawn "Yes Kate you and Humphrey" Ben said laying back "Will you be working on Transformers 4 then Ben" Lilly asked "Yeah once the fliming's done" Ben said getting up to see Humphrey.

"Hey bro you alright" Ben asked walking in to see Humphrey working on a new Jet "Yeah fine Ben just working on a new prototype aircraft" Humphrey said showing him it to him it look like a UAV but more stealthyer and weoponized "It's what the army will use insted of men so less people die" Humphrey said. "Ah well come on Kate is missing you" Ben said walking downstairs with him. As soon as Kate saw him she ran and hugged him "I misssed you today" Kate said looking at him "Kate you can join me you know it's not like the armys gonner kill you" Humphrey joked as she pulled Humphrey closer "Ready for tonight sweetheart" Kate whispered to him makeing Humphrey smile "Yeah i am gorgus" Humphrey answered sitting down with her.

Ben was washing up whislt the others were in the other room watching a movie Kate was being really close to Humphrey wanting his warmth. "Humphrey when we going to bed" Kate asked strokeing his leg "Another hour don't you wanna watch the end with my brother" Humphrey asked as Ben walked in "what i miss" Ben said sitting down on the sofa with lilly kissing her. "Not much Ben just one or two things" Lilly said before watching the rest.

Time skip 50 Minutes later

Kate and Humphrey headed upstairs to there brandnew room which had a kingsized bed a shower and TV. Kate shut the door and locked it looking at Humphrey takeing her top and pants off to show her slim naked body "Humphrey you never seen my naked have you" Kate questioned walking over to him and helping him take his top off. "No Kate only Garth has" Humphrey said growling a bit "No Garth never saw this body you are this first "Why me" Humphrey asked "Because your the one i love" Kate answered takeing off his pants. "Kate are you sure were not even married yet" Humphrey said nervous "Babe where engaged so yeah im sure" Kate said takeing his paw "It okay to be nervous i am too this is new to both of us" Kate said trying to comfort him "I know Kate i just don't wanna make you feel funny" Humphrey said kissing her as she put his hands on her bra "Go ahead Humphrey for me" Kate said looking at him and cuddleing him as he unclipped her bra makeing it fall to the floor. Kate walked back to show her breasts to Humphrey makeing Him blush as Kate took her panties off for him as well "Well Humphrey this is me do you still love me" Kate said walking to him "Kate your beautiful and perfect i love you too much" Humphrey said takeing his boxers off.

Kate and Humphrey where now touching there fur agisnt each other fully naked "Kate what if you get pregnate" Humphrey asked wanting to know if she was fully ready "Then so be it as long as the pups are from your seed i don't care" Kate said snogging him putting her tonge into his makeing our with him passiontly before pushing him onto the bed and walking to his wolfhood. "Kate shoudn't i go first" Humphrey said as Kate began licking his shelth makeing him moan "No just enjoy this you earned it" Kate said licking his wolfhood as it came out. Humphrey was moaning as she licked him and then started to suck his wolfhood makeing him moan louder "Shhh there downstairs" Kate said climbing on to him and kissing him. "I love you Kate" Humphrey said rubbing her breasts make her moan a little as he sucked on her nipples like a pup she was enjoying it. "Humphrey please go inside me i want you" Kate said kissing him as he enterd her makeing her Moan loudly as they continued to mate until they cummed in each other tied togther and end up sleeping togther in sexual happyiness.


	10. New Movie

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 9 Ready for tonight**

It had been around 2 week's since Mason and Frostlines death and Ben and Humphrey had finally gotten back into there normal lives. Humphrey had decided to get a job as a aircraft deisgner might which ment he didn't have to leave Kate's side or do much expect deisgn aircraft for the army. Ben had got a job with Paramount as a special effect deisgner which ment he had less time to stay at home but they knew about Ben's life so they let him go at 4:00 to stay with his family.

Ben walked into his and Humphreys home seeing Kate and Lilly watching TV. Humphrey was upstairs in his office since Ben had paid for the house to be upgraded with new beds and a few new rooms like a pool and office for Humphrey. Ben just got in with his laptop and taken his shoes off before Lilly walked up to him and kisses him "Hey baby have a nice day" Lilly said since she was intrested in Movie's same as Ben and loved hearing about his day. "Yeah been working on a space battle for an upcomeing movie damn its hard work" Ben said smileing "Yeah well at least you get to go watch the movie for free" Lilly said walking back to sit with her sister. "No Lilly the whole family can go" Ben said sitting down and relaxing "What you mean by family dose that mean we can go" Kate asked looking at Ben yawn "Yes Kate you and Humphrey" Ben said laying back "Will you be working on Transformers 4 then Ben" Lilly asked "Yeah once the fliming's done" Ben said getting up to see Humphrey.

"Hey bro you alright" Ben asked walking in to see Humphrey working on a new Jet "Yeah fine Ben just working on a new prototype aircraft" Humphrey said showing him it to him it look like a UAV but more stealthyer and weoponized "It's what the army will use insted of men so less people die" Humphrey said. "Ah well come on Kate is missing you" Ben said walking downstairs with him. As soon as Kate saw him she ran and hugged him "I misssed you today" Kate said looking at him "Kate you can join me you know it's not like the armys gonner kill you" Humphrey joked as she pulled Humphrey closer "Ready for tonight sweetheart" Kate whispered to him makeing Humphrey smile "Yeah i am gorgus" Humphrey answered sitting down with her.

Ben was washing up whislt the others were in the other room watching a movie Kate was being really close to Humphrey wanting his warmth. "Humphrey when we going to bed" Kate asked strokeing his leg "Another hour don't you wanna watch the end with my brother" Humphrey asked as Ben walked in "what i miss" Ben said sitting down on the sofa with lilly kissing her. "Not much Ben just one or two things" Lilly said before watching the rest.

Time skip 50 Minutes later

Kate and Humphrey headed upstairs to there brandnew room which had a kingsized bed a shower and TV. Kate shut the door and locked it looking at Humphrey takeing her top and pants off to show her slim naked body "Humphrey you never seen my naked have you" Kate questioned walking over to him and helping him take his top off. "No Kate only Garth has" Humphrey said growling a bit "No Garth never saw this body you are this first "Why me" Humphrey asked "Because your the one i love" Kate answered takeing off his pants. "Kate are you sure were not even married yet" Humphrey said nervous "Babe where engaged so yeah im sure" Kate said takeing his paw "It okay to be nervous i am too this is new to both of us" Kate said trying to comfort him "I know Kate i just don't wanna make you feel funny" Humphrey said kissing her as she put his hands on her bra "Go ahead Humphrey for me" Kate said looking at him and cuddleing him as he unclipped her bra makeing it fall to the floor. Kate walked back to show her breasts to Humphrey makeing Him blush as Kate took her panties off for him as well "Well Humphrey this is me do you still love me" Kate said walking to him "Kate your beautiful and perfect i love you too much" Humphrey said takeing his boxers off.

Kate and Humphrey where now touching there fur agisnt each other fully naked "Kate what if you get pregnate" Humphrey asked wanting to know if she was fully ready "Then so be it as long as the pups are from your seed i don't care" Kate said snogging him putting her tonge into his makeing our with him passiontly before pushing him onto the bed and walking to his wolfhood. "Kate shoudn't i go first" Humphrey said as Kate began licking his shelth makeing him moan "No just enjoy this you earned it" Kate said licking his wolfhood as it came out. Humphrey was moaning as she licked him and then started to suck his wolfhood makeing him moan louder "Shhh there downstairs" Kate said climbing on to him and kissing him. "I love you Kate" Humphrey said rubbing her breasts make her moan a little as he sucked on her nipples like a pup she was enjoying it. "Humphrey please go inside me i want you" Kate said kissing him as he enterd her makeing her Moan loudly as they continued to mate until they cummed in each other tied togther and end up sleeping togther in sexual happyiness.


	11. Midnight Movie

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 11 Midnight movie**

Soon Both couples had got home with there shopping Ben opened the door letting the others in as they put the bags down. "So what was in that girl's only shop" Humphrey asked as Kate winked at him "Oh you know girl stuff like Bras and well you get it" Kate said giggleing same as Lilly. "So Boy's what you buy" Lilly asked as Ben "We got some video games and a few plane models well i did" Ben said getting out a F22 and Spitfire and putting them on the fireplace as Lilly walked over and kissed him on the neck.

"So Kate when you marrieng Humphrey" Ben asked "Im not until Lilly marries you" Kate said "Ah well i say we get married soon how about we watch a few movies before bed" Ben said as he got up and got some movie's from his room. "Alright Ben what we got" Kate asked "hmm covers a pillow" Ben said throwing them there covers and pillows and putting his and Lillys on there sofa. "She ment movies Ben" Humphrey said smileing. "Oh right well i got Transformers 1 2 and 3 i got some others you choose" Ben said as they ended up watching Fast five. "My god that vin disel is so damn hot" Kate said as Humphrey looked at her "Oh thanks Kate i love you too" Humphrey said Kate saw she had upset him so she moved closer and put her arms around him. "Babe i was jokeing you know i love you more then ever" Kate said snuggleing him.

Time skip 3 Hours

"Okay Last movie what you want" Ben asked looking though them "Hmm we got Three stooges" Lilly asked "Yeah why want a good laghe before bed" Ben joked as he put it in. "Oh my god down his pants not the pants" Humphrey said lagheing "This is oh thats ugly" Kate said hearing the man scream. Everyone burst out lagheing. "Alright bed time guys see you tommow guys" Ben said as they headed up stairs to bed.

Lilly locked there door and lay in Bed "Comeing to bed hun" Lilly asked as Ben saw her with just her bra and pant's on "Lilly you look beautiful" Ben said as he got in bed with her and snuggled with her kissing her strongly and falling asleep with her. Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey hadn't gone to sleep they were just sat in each others arms cuddleing.

"So Humphrey how do you feel with your parents now" Kate asked keeping him close knowing he was still deverstaed by it "Im okay just a bit sad still but at least i have you" Humphrey said kissing her "Of cource you have me" Kate said "Kate you know i was in the RAF right" Humphrey asked "Yeah i know all about you love we have been togther like what 5 months" Kate said and cuddle him "The only reason i joined was to make you like me a bit more then Garth" Humphrey admitted as he rubbed his arm looking away from her. "You joined the army to impress me" Kate said shocked as Humphrey nodded until Kate turned his head pinned him "Only you would risk your life just to make me like you i love you" Kate shouted quitely cuddleing him. "Kate don't you think your parents should vist" Humphrey asked as Kate looked at him and smiled "Humphrey there takeing a rest and we live here now so they vist us anyways im fine with you and my sister" Kate said.


	12. Just a normal day

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 12 Just a normal day**

A few days Later Ben had some time off since when a new movie had been relased they got 2 month off so they could be with there family. Ben was with Lilly in there bedroom playing some Fall of cybertron on the PS3 with her. "Lilly do you think we where you know" Ben asked pauseing the game and turning the PS3 off to spend time with her "Ment to be yeah i do" Lilly said i can't imagine you dirty that nice white fur all messy" Ben said chuckleing a bit.

"Yeah i can't stand to see you hurt come on lets see how you look you should of recoverd by now from that fight" Lilly said as she looked at Ben and took his top off to look at him "Hmm a few cut's that's all your still hot as ever" Lilly said pulling him close to her. As Kate and Humphrey walked in "hey you two you alright today" Kate said seeing Ben topless "You weren't doing anything where you" Humphrey asked "No brother we weren't" Ben said as his phone rang and he looked to see it was John "Oh crap hello John something wrong oh no we arn't married yet no need yeah well i suppose if it's no trouble yeah sure okay see you in a few day's time bye" Ben put the phone down "Guys what would you say if i got us a wedding at the white house" Ben said looking at the three. "Ben your saying where getting married no" Kate said shocked and getting a little exited "Yep tommow we are getting married pack your things" Ben said as the girls looked at Ben "But what about our dresses" They both asked as Ben walked over "We don't need no fancy dresses or suits just be yourself" Ben said as he started to pack.

Time skip Tommow at the white house

"So isnt this cool getting married in the white house huh Lilly" Kate said brushing her fur "Sure is Kate i just can't wait to finally be married and start our life" Lilly said helping her sister get ready. John walked in to see the girls "Ah you both look stunning and look who i found" John said as Winston walked in "Hey girls miss me" Winston said as the girls tackled there dad hugging him "I missed you too" Winston said chuckleing "What you doing here" Lilly asked "Im not missing my Girls wedding now am i" Winston said as they walked out to see Humphrey and Ben talking with Eve. "Yeah were no longer with them we got better jobs" Humphrey was talking to Eve about them no longer with the Air Force. "Boys care to meet your soon to be wifes" Winston said as they looked to just be shocked Humphrey nearly fainted by how Kate looked she was wearing a purple t-shirt made just for the wedding say KateXHumphrey on it and look stunning. Lilly was like Kate stunning but weared a white top to match her fur with two autobot logos on them symoblizeing Lilly and Ben.

The girls walked over to there husbands and kisses them softly ready for there marrige. Soon both couples were ready to kiss each other and get wedded. "Kate Humphrey and Lilly and Ben have made there vows you may now kiss your bride" John said letting both girls finally kiss there now Husbands and keep them forever. As they walked out the white house TV reporters where takeing photos of the new wedded couple's and the air force was flying over to celebrate the marrige. "John you really out did yourself this time" Humphrey thought as they got in the car and headed home to finally married.


	13. 2 years Later

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 13 2 years later**

It had now been 2 Years since the two couples got married both Kate and Lilly where considering a Family since it was nearing mateing season. Kate and Humphrey had mated before but Ben and Lilly never had so it was still new to them.

It was 8:30 at night before Ben came home from work nackered "Hey Lilly im home" Ben said sounding tired as Kate walked to the door and leaned on the doorframe "Hey Ben i see work was tuff" Kate said giggleing seeing him nearly fall asleep in the door way. "Yeah work was horrible so much work" Ben said as he walked in to see Humphrey on the PS3 play Battlefield 3 with Lilly and Kate makeing Ben rember when they where younger. "Hey you three rember when we first got this and the whole family played it" Ben reminded them as they all laughed at the thought. "God i miss them" Ben said looking down to the floor as Lilly walked over to him and kissing him and singing the touch to him quitely. Everyone knew when Ben was upset all they had to do was let Lilly sing his favioute song and he soon cheered up. "So Ben join the battle where getting our asses handed" Humphrey said Ben just sat down "Not tonight Humphrey im nackerd" Ben said as Lilly looked at him "Ben if you want we can postpone our special night" Lilly said quitting the game and sitting with him "Aww Lilly im sorry it just with Transformers 4 and Battleship 2 im busy as hell ive got to design planes make Bumblebee for the new movie its just a complete mess" Ben said getting stressed "Your cute when you talk like that" Lilly said "Guys were off to bed come on Ben" Lilly shouted as Ben followed her up.

Ben got changed and lay on the bed whilst Lilly got changed as well Ben moved up to look at her "Im really sorry i knew you planned this but im really tired" Ben said starting to teat up as Lilly got in Bed "Shh we can wait babe roll over for me" Lilly asked as Ben rolled over and Lilly began rubbing his shoulders softly "Ooh Ben your so tense and stressed" Lilly giggled massargeing him "Oh my god Lilly thats really nice" Ben moaned as she rubbed his back for him "yeah i thought so come on you work too much take a couple days off work you and i can go somewhere just you and me" Lilly asked "Lilly no baby im not leaveing these two alone ill get some days off though okay" Ben said laying his head on the pillow whislt haveing his shoulders rubbed "Sounds good" Lilly answered.

Kate and Humphrey where now in there bedroom Kate was on the bed reading a book whilst Humphrey was getting a shower. Kate couldn't help but look to see his husband getting a bath. "You missed a spot dear" Kate giggled as Humphrey looked at her though the glass "You watching again naughty" Humphrey joked as he got out and dried his fur and got in bed. "Ah nice bath i feel relaxed now" Humphrey said as Kate put the book down and kept Humphrey close. "Humphrey think we should i don't know go on hoilday" Kate asked looking at Him "I like the sound of that but just you and me or some others" Humphrey asked "Let's take Ben and Lilly Ben need's a break" Kate suggest as they went to sleep in each others arms.


	14. Hoilday and Back to school

**Alpha and Omega Real Life **

**Chapter 14 Hoilday and back to school**

A couple day's later both couples had gone to there local Hoilday shop to book ticket's to vist the UK for 2 weeks. "Ah so you guys visting the UK" The manger asked sorting there ticket's out for them. "Yeah we have been there before but think we should revist we enjoyed it there" Lilly said holding Ben's hand as they the manger handed them there ticket's. "Okay your flight is in two week's and at 2:30 don't be late" The manger said "We won't" Humphrey said opening the door for the others before Kate kissed him and following her out.

Time skip 3 Hours later at Home

Ben was the last one in the house a notice some Mail from Jasper high "Hello what's this" Ben thought picking it up as the others sat down and switched the TV on to watch Doctor who. "Hey Ben what's the letter say" Humphrey said putting his arm around Kate to keep her warm and close. "It say's where invited to a back to school party everyone's going" Ben said looking at Lilly and kissing her lightly "When is it Ben" Lilly asked wanting to see some of her old freinds. "It's tonight at 7:00 till 10:00" Ben informed then getting up and heading upstairs to get ready for the party as Lilly and the other's came up to get ready as well. Lilly walked in to see Ben with his pant's on but no shirt she could see his muscles as Lilly wrapped her arms around him kissing his back. "Aw hey sweetheart" Ben said smileing and kissing her arms softly.

Meanwhile in Kate and Humphreys room Kate wasn't getting dressed she was pinning Humphrey and Kissing him passiontly "Kate we need to get dressed" Humphrey said as Kate got off him and cuddled him. "Just wait till our freinds see us married and happy" Kate said putting a purple and blue shirt on "How do i look Humphrey" Kate asked showing off herself as Humphrey just pulled her close and held her waist "Kate you look beautiful as always" Humphrey said as they walked out there room the same time as Ben and Lilly.

Lilly was wearing her and Ben's wedding top since she thought it would be nice to wear as Kate ran back into her room and put her's on. "Ready to see our freinds again" Kate said walking to the garge. "We sure are what car should we take" Ben said as he walked over to his limited edtion Camero ss that was used in Transformers. "How about autobot muscle" Ben offred as Humphrey got in his corvette stingray and started it. "Autobot convoy brother" Humphrey said as they drove out the garge and headed to Jasper High.

Soon they drove into the parking lot of Jasper high as both couples got out they saw the party had already started. Both couples walked in as everyone looked at them and the music stopped. "Humphrey Ben we heard about your parents" Hutch said walking over to them as everyone walked over to them to say there sorry for there loss. "Okay guys back off you don't want them to get upset do you" Lilly said as most wolves went back to there normal things but Humphreys pals and Hutch stayed. "So Humphrey how are you and Kate's reltionship doing" Mooch asked "It's very well Mooch" Kate said as she showed her wedding ring and top. "Wow you are married" Hutch said seeing Ben and Lilly where the same. "Well well well who we got here beauty and the beast" a voice said as Ben and Humphrey turned round keeping Kate and Lilly close to them. "Garth but you were arrested" Humphrey said shocked "Yeah i was let go thanks to my dad" Garth said smirking knowing Humphrey was scared. "Humphrey why you look like you seen a ghost" Shakey asked as Humphrey clinged to Ben tearing up "Kate why's he crying from Garth" Mooch asked now worried about Humphrey and Ben "Mooch Garth killed his parents" Kate said looking at them. "Leave us alone Garth you've already hurt us enough" Humphrey said still staying close to Ben as Garth pulled a G17 pistol out of his pocket with a extended magazine. "Not yet i haven't now move away from Lilly" Garth said. "Why do you want Lilly" Kate said defending her sister. "I want to destroy Ben just like his parents" Garth smirked showing his bloody claws "I haven't washed my claws these still have Ben and Humphreys parents blood it tastes sweet lovely blood" Garth teased as Ben got raged and was about to charge Garth before Hutch and Humphrey held him back "Ben no don't let him turn you" Hutch said holding him back.

"Ive had enough Ben today is the first day that is left of your life" Garth said shooting 6 bullets towards Humphrey Lilly and Kate as they all held each other and crouched "No one dies today" Ben said as he shiled the others from the bullet's as they made contact with his back. Before they knew it ben was wimpering. "Ben you okay" Kate asked as Ben got up and walked towards Garth in extreme pain "Holy crap your still alive" Garth said shooting a bullet into his chest makeing him kneel down in too much pain. "HUCTH CALL THE MEDICS" Humphrey said tackleing Garth and pulling thr gun from him. "Get out of her you bastard and never return" Humphrey said angred as Garth ran off "My work is done" Garth said before jumping into a dodge and speeding into the darkness.


	15. GET A MEDIC!

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 15 GET A MEDIC!**

Ben had been shot a total of 7 times 6 in the back and one in the chest Ben tried to walk back to his family but falled into Lilly's arms. "Hey Lilly" Ben said groaning in pain "Ben you stupid wolf why" Lilly said pulling him close "I had to save you" Ben said nearly fainting. "Lilly there on their way keep him talking" Hutch said as Humphrey and Kate lay beside Ben "Ben listen to me ive lost Mom and Dad not you" Humphrey said holding his paw as the medics got to the high school.

Time skip 1 Hour at Jasper Hospital

Humphrey kept on paceing up and down the corridor before Kate stopped him "Humphrey come on sit down with me" Kate asked strokeing his cheek gently as he sat with her holding her paw. "Lilly you think he will make it" Humphrey asked looking at her. "Im sure he will he's been though worst" Lilly said happyily "Not like this he hasn't" Humphrey thought as the doctor came out the room to see them sitting there. "Can i help you" The doctor asked "Yeah were waiting for news on Ben" Kate said "Oh the wolf that's been shot" The doctor asked looking down "How is he sir" Lilly asked getting up "He's stable and will live he's pretty weak though and those wounds won't go easy" The doctor said leaveing the door open so they could go see him.

As the entred the room they saw Ben laying on the bed with his eye's shut. "Hey hun you feel better" Lilly asked walking to his side makeing him open his eyes seeing his family in the doorway "Yeah come here" Ben said scooting over so Lilly could get in bed with him. "Lilly be gentel he's very weak still" Humphrey reminded her as she pressed agisnt his fur lightly.

Time skip 1 and a half week's later

Ben had just gotten home since they were going to the UK soon and he was well enough to go as he walked into the room where the others were. "Hey guys im back" Ben said hugging Lilly "And we are glad" Kate said smileing walking over and hugging him as well. "Ben lets see these scars bro" Humphrey said getting up as Ben took his top off carefully to show a bullet wound near his shoulder and then turned round to show six bullet hole's in his back. "Aww my poor husband" Lilly said letting him lay on the sofa with her strokeing his fur. A few minutes later Ben was haveing a drink of water before John phoned. "Hey John oh you heard yeah im okay bit sore yeah where going to the UK really thats great thanks John okay" Ben said putting the phone in his pocket. "What's John want" Humphrey asked "He's got us a manshion in the UK and say's we can stay there from now on" Ben replied smileing as the girls got up and started danceing knowing Garth would never find them as Ben and Humphrey just laghed. "How we getting everything over there" Lilly asked as Ben smiled wider "Via a c130 and 3 F22 Raptor escort" Ben smiled.

The next day a van came to take there thing's to the RAF base as they followed in there car's to see a C130 ready to go and 2 of the F22's being fueled. "Ready to see our new home" Ben asked as Lilly kissed Ben lightly heading into the C130.


	16. Our new home

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 16 Our New Home**

2 Hour's into the flight Ben and Lilly were invited up to the cockpit whilst Kate and Humphrey were resting. "Hey Ben good to see you again" Shadow said shakeing his and Lilly's paw. "Nice to see you again Shadow where the F22's" Lilly asked looking outside. "Oh there refueling on a fuel plane should be back in 2 minutes" Shadow said as he saw a warnin light saying Missle lock. "Hmm OH SHIT MIGS" Shadow shouted popping flares "Ben can you still fly" Shadow asked "Yeah cource me and Humphrey" Ben replied getting a helmet. "Lilly stay here" Ben said kissing her as he ran to the cargo doors with Humphrey as the cargo door's opened and they rolled out the C130 takeing off.

Kate had just joined Lilly up at the cockpit to watch there husbands defend the C130. "Shadow this is Omega 1 and 2 are provideing air cover Omega 2 will stop the migs ill defend you from missles" Ben said as Humphrey flew off after the Migs. "This is C130 to Raptor flight we have 10 Migs attack we need back up" Shadow said as the F22 raptors flew down to aid Humphrey and Ben. Two of the migs fired four missles at the the C130 as Ben flew behind the missles and fired the gatling gun destroying the missles.

Humphrey and the other Raptors where chaseing the Migs keeping them away from the C130 as Humphrey flew over the cockpit in pursuit of two Migs as he fired one mizzle at both destroying them. "Humphrey the other migs are bugging out" One of the pilots said as Humphrey flew into the C130 landing as Ben was about to before a Mig came out of no where and started to chase him as Ben was trying to lose the Mig he fliped the plane and shot the cockpit killing the pilot. "All Migs destroyed" Ben said landing in the Plane with Humphrey as they got out the planes.

The girls ran up to them as Kate hugged Humphrey "Where landing soon sweetheart we better get comfy" Kate said kissing him proud he had saved them. "Im comfy already" Humphrey smiled makeing Kate blush.

Time Skip 3 Hours later at there new house

"Well this is the place" Ben said looking at there new home with Ben's Camero and Humphrey stingray in the driveway whilst there planes where in the front Garden on some tarmack looking like models. "This is nice" Kate said dragging Humphrey into the House to explore. After 1 hour they had finally seen everything. "Guys there's a hot tub pool this place is amazeing" Lilly said sitting on a sofa wanting Ben to sit down as he did. "Hey Ben what about your job" Kate asked knowing he loved his job. "It's fine theres a office about 20 minutes away i can continue work there" Ben said holding Lillys paw as they all got comfy in there new home.


	17. Today's The Day

**Alpha and Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 17 Today's the day**

1 year since the Gadsby's entred there new home in the UK it had been going well and Lilly and Ben had started to consider mateing since Kate and Humphrey where haveing pups in the next few weeks. It was a Friday morning and Ben and Humphrey had the day off and where downstairs on the PS3 playing Mass Effect 3. "Er Ben i got a Geth Prime need some help" Humphrey asked behind cover being suppressed as Ben charged in with a hammer and bashed the Geth Prime giveing him time to move as the girls came down seeing there husbands playing the game and enjoying themselves.

"Hey daddy" Kate giggled pulling Humphrey into a hug "Hey Kate you finally awake" Humphrey smiled as Kate nicked the controller and killed two enemy's "Nice one Kate remind me to do four survivle later" Ben said still playing whilst Lilly lay next to him. "When can we play" Lilly complained wanting to have some fun as well. "After this wave and it finshes" Kate said watching the game finsh. "Okay girls gear up" Ben said as he sorted his class out. "Hun what class should i be" Kate asked looking though them "Be infiltrator your stealthy so it's good for you" Humphrey said picking one for her as they both readyed up waiting on the other two. "Ben im being that vangurad like you" Lilly said picking one "Alright be stay close there melee mostly" Ben informed her as they started the match.

Time skip 2 hours in town

Ben had taken Kate out before she went into hospital. "Ben thanks for takeing me out it means alot to me and Humphrey" Kate said hugging him "It's fine Humphrey had a lot of work so i said id take you out" Ben said checking his watch "Okay wait here Kate i gotta fetch something" Ben said running off whilst Kate waited for him. "I Woundered where you disappred to" Ben said or so Kate thought as she turned to see a red wolf walking towards her. "Garth how did you get here" Kate said looking for Ben or a wolf to help as Garth grabbed her. "Ouch Garth that hurts" Kate said as Garth clawed into her arm makeing it bleed. "I see that omega mutt got you pregnate want me to kill them" Garth said sounding like a murder. "NO GARTH GO AWAY" Kate screamed hopeing someone would hear here. "Too bad Kate your little omega isnt here to help you" Garth laughed about to punch her belly. "Easy target" Garth thought as he was about to punch her before his fist got grabbed and he got headbutted. "Hitting a pregnate wolf how low can you get Garth" Ben said growling as he turned to see Kate bleeding "Kate im sorry i shouldnt of left you" Ben said studying her arm as Garth tried to get away before being stopped by some wolves. "Hitting a pregnate girl you sad wolf" One of them said "Miss you okay" Another asked Kate as she nodded. "Come on you we will show you what happens to your kind" The first said dragging Garth somewhere.

Time Skip 16 Minutes later at Home

"Humphrey come see your wife" Ben shouted sitting her down as Humphrey and Lilly walked out the kitchen and noticed her arm "Kate my god what you done" Humphrey asked running to her side and checking her hand. "Garth was in town and grabbed me" Kate said as Humphrey checked her belly "There fine love thanks to Ben" Kate said kissing Humphrey softly as Lilly walked over to Ben and sat on his lap. "You amaze me hun come on rember tonight" Lilly whispered as she dragged Ben upstairs. Kate and Humphrey just watched Ben be dragged upstairs as Humphrey refocused on Kate. "You sure you and the pups are okay" Humphrey asked putting his paw on her belly. "Humphrey im fine really" Kate said putting her paw on his. "Hey there fine love" Kate said smileing.

Meanwhile Lilly and Ben where in bed makeing out with each other. "Lilly you sure you want this" Ben asked kissing her neck lightly makeing her moan as she just nodded holding him close. "Yes Ben please take me now" Lilly asked panting as Ben began Humping her and going fast since it was there first time. "Ben you never told me you where such an alpha" Lilly giggled as he mated with her both enjoying the momant.

Time skip 2 Hours later

"Ben you ready for bed now" Lilly asked as they finshed watching Doctor who "Yeah im ready im tired" Ben said yawning and getting comfy in bed. "I bet your tired you beautiful wolf" Lilly said as they kissed before falling asleep.


	18. Relaxing day at the beach

**Alpha And Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 18 Relax on the beach **

The day after Lilly and Ben had made out arrived and where just starting to wake up from one of the best sleeps they had ever had togther. Lilly was the first of the two to wake up as she rolled over to see Ben still asleep with a smile on his face makeing her smile as well. She kissed him on his head "Hey love sleep well" Lilly whispered as she got out of Bed and went to the bathroom as Kate and Humphrey walked to the door. "Lilly you alright" Kate asked walking over to her sister. "Yeah Kate im nor pregnate so don't ask it only happend last night too early" Lilly smiled as she got back out the bathroom and walked downstairs with the others.

"Im guessing Ben's still asleep" Humphrey asked as he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. "Yeah he still well out of it think we will stay here today" Lilly said looking at Kate in some pain. "The pup kicking sis" Lilly asked sitting next to her. "Yeah she is" Kate said smileing as Humphrey walked in and sat with Kate. "Yeah i think where going to go to a beach" Humphrey said kissing Kate softly. "You sure you want to take Kate to the beach in her condtion" Lilly asked as Ben walked down yawning. "Morning guys" Ben said walking over to Lilly as she kissed him passiontly. "So off to the beach huh" Ben asked. "Yeah im treating her before she gose in for our baby" Humphrey explained as he put his hand on her belly makeing her smile as she hugged him tightly.

Time skip Hour Later

Kate and Humphrey walked out the door before Lilly stopped Kate "Hey you watch it out there" Lilly said hugging her. "Don't worrie i'll watch her" Humphrey said helping her to the garge. "What car you want to go in Kate" Humphrey asked walking into the garage. "Gimme something powerful" Kate smirked as she kissed Humphreys cheek. "Chevolte ZL1" Humphrey offred as Kate just nodded and Humphrey helped Kate get in. "You comfortble hun" Humphrey asked as she just kissed him as he got in the car as well.

The car soon started and drove out to the highway "Ready to feel some american mucle" Humphrey smirked as he opened the engine as the roar gave Kate chills down her spine. "Oh that sounds sweet" Kate said just smileing from the speed.

Time Skip 45 Minutes

Soon the camro ZL1 drove up to the Beach and parked up as Humphrey got out with Kate. "You sure you want to go on the beach" Humphrey asked "WHAT YOU SAYING IM FAT ARE YOU" Kate shouted as she was haveing a mood swing "No your not fat just some wolves might stare" Humphrey said holding her paw nuzzleing her cheek. "Let them stare love where married and im pregnate with our girl let them" Kate smiled as she walked to the cafe with Humphrey as they sat down and ordered some drinks. "Hows my baby girl" Humphrey smiled touching her belly makeing Kate smile. "Shes good Humphrey misses her dad though" Kate smirked as she kissed Humphrey. A few minutes later they got there drinks as a black wolf walked over to them. "Can we help you" Kate asked smileing at the wolf putting her drink down. "Yeah you can let me say hello to my baby" the black wolf said smirking as 2 other wolves walked over to his side."Look i don't want any trouble" Kate said looking at the wolf. "Im sure your don't baby" The black wolf said trying to kiss her as Humphrey walked out the bathroom to see the scene.

"OI you three" Humphrey shouted walking over as the black wolf nodded as the two wolves ran at Humphrey. "Humphrey help me" Kate shouted trying to get away but not getting far as Humphrey just tripped and threw the two wolves to the ground and ran over to the black wolf who was dragging Kate until Humphrey punched his head. "Ow what the hell" The black wolf said turning round just to be hit again."Back away from my wife" Humphrey said pulling Kate towards him. Just as Humphrey was turned by Kate she started to scream in pain. "Oh crap Kate stay here" Humphrey said calmy getting his phone out. "THAT ALL I CAN DO" Kate screamed as Humphrey phoned 911 to get Kate to hospital.


	19. Meet Hope

**Alpha And Omega Real Life**

**Chapter 19 Meet Hope**

5 Minutes after Humphrey had made the call the medics came to take Kate to Hospital as they shut the door's in Humphreys face. "Mind my face" Humphrey thought running over to his camero ZL1. He picked his phone up and phoned Winston and Eve "Yeah it's Humphrey listen Kate's gone into labour and she will need you there yeah im calling Lilly and Ben just get to the LGI fast" Ben said hanging up and phoneing Lilly up.

Ben and Lilly where playing Black Ops 2 when Lilly got the call. "Hello Gadsbys residents oh hey Humphrey huh what your kidding right where on our way" Lilly said turning the PS3 off instantly "Hey i was so close to warthog" Ben complained to Lilly as she grabbed her coat. "Kate's gone into labour" Lilly said as Ben fell off the sofa "What" Ben shouted getting his shoes and running to his mclaren and screaming off to the LGI.

Time Skip 50 Minutes Later

Ben and Lilly ran into the hospital and went to the reception desk "May i help you" The doctor asked polity "Yeah where here to see Kate Gadsby" Ben said "Ah yes go down the hall to the right" The doctor informed as Lilly nodded and held Ben's hand running to where the Doctor said and turned to see Winston and Eve sat down seeing Humphrey pace up and down. "Humphrey please sit down she will do fine" Eve said trying to calm him down as Ben and Lilly walked over as Lilly sat with her mom and dad as Ben held Humphrey. "Calm down brother she will be fine sh" Ben was interuppted by a cry from in the room as Humphrey looked to the door to see the Doctor come out. "Humphrey you have a healthy daghter" The Doctor said smileing as they all sighed in relife. "She wants to see you Humphrey" The nurse said as Humphrey walked in to see Kate holding a Grey pup with golden tanned fur stripes on her tail face and paws as Kate looked over to him. "Come meet your new daghter dear" Kate said smileing

Humphrey walked over and sat on the seat next to the bed strokeing the young pups fur "Shes so soft and perfect" Humphrey said starting to to tear up "Oh Humphrey" Kate said kissing him as Ben poked his head around the edge. "Erm guys permission to see her" Ben asked as Kate just nodded as Ben walked over and covered his eyes "Oh my god cuteness so very cute Lilly get in her think i found something more cuter" Ben shouted hugging Kate as the others walked in to see the little pup in Kates arms. "Wow shes gorgus sweetie" Winston said. "What you going to call her" Lilly asked as Kate looked at Humphrey "I think Hope would be a good name" Kate said nuzzleing her new daghter.


End file.
